


Testing

by mmmdraco



Category: Initial D
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryousuke brings home a few of the research animals over the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testing

Ryousuke took note of the sparkle in Takumi's eyes and the open-mouthed smile. "Since the research lab will be closed for Golden Week, I brought them home to take care of them."

"Research lab?" Takumi asked as he poked a finger into the cage and *giggled* as one of the rabbits touched its nose to his fingertip.

"These are our latest test subjects for a new experimental cancer drug."

The look on Takumi's face was no longer one of affection. "Ryousuke-san, do you mean that you gave the bunnies cancer just to drug them up and kill them? That's horrible!" Takumi turned to face the cage and stare back down at the rabbits.

"It's for the greater good." Ryousuke slid a finger under Takumi's chin and lifted it so Takumi met his gaze again. "Next trial, we're using monkeys that look like Kenta."

Takumi smiled slightly again. "Well, I guess *that's* okay."


End file.
